Podróż do Nikąd: Epizod Drugi
W tym artykule znajduje się kontynuacja wspólnej opowiastki "Podróż do Nikąd". Sytuacje postaci Czyli co dzieje się z postaciami na koniec ostatniej części. Postacie "pozytywne" Czyli główni bohaterowie. Kilion i Dirion "Crew Bros" Razem z Derwen, Fubukim i Pogłosiem próbują odzyskać dziedzictwo Pogłosia. Mają na pieńku z miejscowym tyranem. (Wprowadzony przez Crew'a.) Derwen Wampirzyca, pomaga Pogłosie. Zakochana w jednym z''' Crew Bros''' (z wzajemnością). (Wprowadzona przez Crew'a.) Pogłosie Prawdopodobnie prowadzi swoją grupę (Kilion, Dirion, ona,' Derwen', Fubuki). Stara się odzyskać swój testament (zniszczony). Ma na pieńku z miejscowym monarchą. (Wprowadzona przez Wielkiego?) Fubuki Stara się zrozumieć, co się wokół niego dzieje. Poszedł za Feurer, a teraz pomaga Pogłosie. (Wprowadzony przez Matfisa, aktualnie jest raczej wspólny.) Feurer Zraniona i porażona klątwą przez Ishild, bardzo osłabiona. Razem z Ceratopim i Ragnarem usiłuje odnaleźć resztę grupy, a potem Ishild i zmusić ją do zdjęcia klątwy. (Wprowadzona przez Wielkiego.) Ceratopi Morfolk, towarzyszy Feurer, bo liczy na wyciągnięcie z tego forsy. Nabija się z jej choroby. (Wprowadzony przez Rainbowa.) Ragnar Wulgarny krasnolud. Kumplował się z Pogłosie, aktualnie pomaga Feurer. (Wprowadzony przez Metallicafuna.) Postacie negatywne, dawniej pozytywne Rakus Mag, dawniej podróżował z Feurer, teraz będzie dawnym wrogiem grupy. Pragnie zostać liszem, Achri'ta chce go zabić (cudzymi rękami), aby wyrwać się z jego dominacji. (Wprowadzony przez Metallicafuna.) Kira Trupiara, pragnie przejąć władzę nad siłami zła. Towarzyszy i pomaga jej Achri'ta, nad którą Kira panuje. (Wprowadzona przez Wielkiego.) Achri'ta Demonica z innego wymiaru. Pragnie głównie zabijać i sprowadzać rozpacz. Towarzyszy Kirze, bo wie, że może się obłowić. Wezwała Vix i''' Ishild', aby ściągnęły grupę do '''Rakusa'. (Wprowadzona przez Tydeusa.) Postacie Negatywne (z dużej litery...) Aktualnie pokłócili się i podróżują osobno. Vix Demoniczna lalka (voodoo).' Ishild' nie wiedzieć czemu, słucha się jej. Za prośbą Achri'ty przyciąga grupę Feurer do Rakusa (by go zabili). (Wprowadzona przez Wielkiego.) Yuniti (Zabity?) Trudno określić, kim jest. Mag-wojownik. Możliwe, ze zabiła go Ishild podczas kłótni. (Wprowadzony przez Matfisa, prawdopodobnie zabity z braku "patrona".) Rodzina Lipedosów Veruno (głowa rodziny), Maktyr (brat Veruna) Merona i Santis (dzieci Veruna). Władają królestwem Serancja, przejęli zamachem władzę. Próbują pozbyć się Pogłosia. (Wprowadzeni przez Crew'a.) Anro Wilkołak, starożytny obrońca świata, próbuje samotnie dorwać i zabić Rakusa. (Wprowadzony przez Metallicafuna.) Ishild Pół-demonica, zrodzona z sukuba i ludzkiego mężczyzny. Krótko mówiąc, jest marionetką Vix. Zraniła Feurer '''swoim mrocznym, magicznym mieczem i teraz podąża za '''Vix (która ciągnie grupę Feurer do Rakusa). Zbytnio nie wie, co się tu dzieje. (Wprowadzona przez Tydeusa.) Opowieść Rozdział pierwszy Na dość dużej, ale jałowej wyspie panowała cisza. Wiał zimny, mokry wiatr. Z nieba leciał drobny deszcz. Wszystko było szare jak pochmurne niebo. Na szczycie wyspy, wyglądającej jak stroma góra wyglądająca z morza, stała dość wysoka wieża, podobna do starej latarni morskiej. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie działo się nic. Mieszkaniec wieży (o ile miała jakiegoś mieszkańca) najwyraźniej zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Ponieważ dzień był dość ciemny, na parterze palił się kaganek. Słabe światło lekko rozświetlało okna. Jednak na parterze panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera. -Nie odpowiesz mi na pytanie?- Spytała spokojnie, bez wyrazu, Kira. Podstarzały, brodaty mężczyzna klęczał na kamiennej podłodze. Przed nim, twarzą w twarz stała pochylona Achri'ta. Wyraźnie podekscytowany stwór powoli poruszał ogonem i mackami, dysząc cicho. - Nie wiem.- Odparła głucho ofiara, nie podnosząc wzroku.- Nie odpowiadam, bo nie znam odpowiedzi. - Zatem co robisz na tej wyspie? Akurat w wieży na szczycie góry? - Jestem tylko magiem z Bara-Shur. Na szczytach gór panuje idealny klimat do magii. A w tej samotni mam tyle czasu na przemyślenia... - Dobrze. powiedz mi przynajmniej, jak się przedostać na szczyt. Gdzie jest klucz? - Te drzwi są zabezpieczone zaklęciem... Nie da się ich otworzyć na inny sposób. - Zatem powiedz mi coś o nim. - Nie pamiętam go! Jest na piętrze! W moim archiwum powinnać znaleźć książkę, mówiącą coś o tym! - Czemu go nie pamiętasz, skoro tu mieszkasz? - Władze szukały kogoś dla tego miejsca... Ja się zgłosiłem, bo szukałem samotności... Tak, byłem głupcem... Nie chciało mi się go uczyć... - No, trudno. Idę go szukać.- Kira bez zmiany zachowania odwróciła się w stronę schodów.- Achri'to, zaczekaj tutaj. Zrób z nim co chcesz.- Dodała, dobrze wiedząc, co to znaczy. Za nią rozległo się kolejno warknięcie, głuche stęknięcie maga, a potem odgłos brzmiący jakby ktoś kruszył żywemu człowiekowi czaszkę. Kira poszła na górę. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nieotwieralne drzwi. Zaklęcie z tak prostym przeznaczeniem, a takie skomplikowane... Ktoś, kto zbudował tę wieżę, wiedział, po co to robi. Przyznała, że w rozczarowaniu zadziałała zbyt pochopnie. Powinna była wziąść maga na spytki zanim pozostawiła z nim Achri'tą, a teraz już pewnie nie było z niego co zbierać. Ktoś wiedział, co panuje na tej wyspie, a ona nie wie kto. Z tym że kiedy Kira przybyła na wyspę, już nic nie było. Najwyraźniej już zostało odegnane. Tak, pewnie po to na wszelki wypadek postawiono tu wieżę i jej strażnika, by tym bardziej przypieczętować moc wyspy. Trudno. Może z medytacji czegoś się dowie. Zresztą powody zaniknięcia mocy pewnie nie były zbyt ciekawe. Od dawna jej tu nie było. Spokojnie zabrała się do wertowania książek. Pewnie strażnik wieży wchodził na szyt wieży tylko w dobrą pogodę... Czyli rzadko. Ale równie dobrze często, bo może lubił widoki morza. Dobra, trzeba będzie sprawdzić wszystko. Zawołała by na pomoc Achri'tę, ale oderwanie od posiłku pewnie rozdrażniło by jej koleżankę. Zresztą i tak musiała by wpierw wylizać się z krwi, żeby niczego cennego nie zabrudzić. A tak próżnemu potworowi zajęło by to pewnie sporo czasu... Zadziwiające, że można być jednocześnie tak wrednym, paskudnym i eleganckim... a raczej przekonanym o pięknie i elegancji. W końcu znalazła, czego szukała. Rzeczywiście, zaklęcie było pomysłowe, ale proste. Odprawienie go zajęło mało czasu, ale bez instrukcji było by niemożliwe. Ktoś, kto wygnał tę moc, miał głowę na karku. Kira spokojnie weszła na szczyt wieży. Na balkonie wiało, oraz było zimno i mokro, ale dało się usiedzieć. Na szczycie wieży, stojącej na szczycie góry. Kira usiadła i powoli zaczęła medytować. ... Achri'ta wylizała do końca krew z czystej posadzki, zostawiając tylko to, co zakrzepło, albo, gdzie już nie warto było się wysilać. Była zadowolona. A to był dopiero początek. Co dopiero później, gdy zaczną spotykać inne przeszkody. Kira pozwalała jej na prawie wszystko. Ciekawe, o co jej chodziło. Czy miała jakieś plany co do Achri'ty, czy jej towarszystwo było tylko pomocą? Wolała myśleć, że Kira o niej nie myśli. Kira... Taak, dziwne. Po tylu latach, nagle się spotkały i ma teraz przy niej zajęcie... Dziwne. Najpierw Vix, teraz Kira. Przeszłość, przeszłość... Przeszłość. Tak, to chyba najgorsze. Kira nie mogła by zrobić jej gorszej rzeczy, niż ożywić coś z przeszłości. A przecież już tyle starych rzeczy zostało odkopanych... Achri'ta nie pamiętała swojej przeszłości. Nie chciała jej pamiętać. Wiedziała, że była kiedyś inna. Zupełnie inna. Wiedziała, że była kiedyś zupełnie innymi istotami. Vix. Tak, to znała. Czasy jedności. Gdy była czymś... innym. Tak, to było. Wtedy była podobna. Ale inna. I nie wiedziała jaka. To, że TO było, to jedyne co wiedziała o swojej przeszłości. I co było pomiędzy początkiem, a teraźniejszością? Z tego już NIC nie pamiętała, tylko to, że była ZUPEŁNIE czym innym. Tamten czas się skończył, od jego końca znała Kirę. Co by było, gdyby poznała własnę przeszłość? Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała innej postaci. Chciała być Achri'tą, Córką Otchłani. Była nią teraz i chce już nią być. To, kim była kiedyś, mogło by obudzić w niej wspomnienia z tamtych czasów. Wcielenia mają znaczenie. Obawiała się przeszłości. Nie znała jej. Wiedziała, że się różniła. Nie chciała nic pamiętać. Już była idealna. Przeszłość by ją zmieniła. Zmieniła, na pewno na gorsze. ... -Feruer! Gdzie jesteś? Ceratopi prowadził go po jej śladach, w kierunku w którym szła, gdy widział ją ostatnio. Eflka wieczorem nie wróciła do obozu, więc Rangar mimowolnie się zaniepokoił. Nie przywiązał się do niej zbytnio, nie starał się też być bohaterski i biec na ratunek porwanej niewiaście. Nie był pewien, czemu dalej z nią podróżował, skoro i tak odłączył się od swojej znajomej Pogłosie. Chyba po prostu bał się, że ta mroczna bestia, która najwyraźniej lubiła Feruer będzie chciała się na nim zemścić, gdy ją porzuci. Chociaż było to mało prawdopodobne, wizja ta była zbyt przerażająca, by ryzykować. Znaleźli ją na małej polance. Leżała skulona i chyba nieprzytomna przy kupce popiołu ze zgasłego ogniska. Trzymała się kurczowo za brzuch. - M-mój łuk... - jęknęła, drgając. - Tu leży - Rangar uklęknął przy niej i sprawdzał, czy wszystko z nią dobrze - Co się stało? - Płetwa... Znaczy, Ceratopi - powiedziała słabo i kaszlnęła - lalka i ta dziewczyna, na którą mieliśmy polować w Milivii... Merfolk podszedł do niej, żeby podać jej łuk i lepiej słyszeć. Położył broń koło jej rąk i syknął przeciągle. - Ha! - wrzasnął triumfalnie - Voodoo! Lalka przeklęła cię, elfie! Feruer z trudem powstrzymała się od komentarza. - Widziałaśss gdzie posszły? Ci magowie może jesszcze będą sskłonni dać mi moją nagrodę. - Naszą. Twoją, moją, Kiliona, Fubukiego i reszty - łuczniczka wysiliła się na stanowczość. - Podążanie za nimi i tak jest lepsze niż siedzenie w miejscu... Auu - jęknęła - Możemy ich poszukać. - Wszystko będzie z nią dobrze? - zapytał Rangar. - Da radę iść? - Nie obchodzi mnie to, mam nadzieję, że sczeźnie - powiedział prawie prosto do elfki. - Nawzajem - spróbowała się obrócić na bok i jęknęła żałośnie. - A co do chodzenia, to ssam widzisz. Krasnolud bez słowa wziął Feruer na plecy. - Znajdziecie ich ślady? - Tak - powiedzieli prawie jednocześnie. I spojrzeli na siebie z pogardą. ... Meronę obudził rozdzierający krzyk. Poszłaby dalej spać, gdy nie był to głos ojca. Nie wiedziała, czy jest świt, ranek, czy środek nocy, ale wstała. Na aksamitną sukienkę nałożyła drogi pled i wyszła z komnat. Zeszła schodami w dół, mijając dobrze już jej znane mozaiki i freski. Podążała w stronę portyku, skąd słyszała Veruna. W końcu dotarła do otwartych drzwi pałacu. Nie widziała co się dzieje, ciasny krąg ludzi otaczał coś tuż przed wejściem. Od strony budowli zebrała się cała służba, od strony placu zwykli gapie. Merona przepchnęła się przez tą pierwszą grupę. Ludzie byli blisko siebie, ale udało jej się przejść. Gdy była już najbliżej wydarzenia, zajęło jej chwilę na zobaczenie, co jest w fontannie. Cała woda była czerwona, pośrodku unosiło się ciało. Było to ciało jej brata. Wybuchła płaczem. Nie widziała ojca, ani wuja, ani ludzi na przeciwko, była całkowicie skupiona na Santisie unoszącym się w wodzie zmieszaną z jego krwią. Ktoś ją zabrał, nie obchodziło ją kto. Wtuliła się w jego drogi wams. - Lepiej nie patrz. - usłyszała głos, chyba Maktyra (...) Król Kazmir siedział na swym tronie już dobre parę godzin czekając na poselstwo z Kankaro w sprawie incydentu granicznego. Sala tronowa nie wyglądała niczym cesarski pałac. Była niezwykle toporna i skąpa w meblach i dekoracjach, za jedyną dekoracje można uznać tradycyjne na północy drzewo genealogiczne jednak jedynie do piątego pokolenia wstecz. Późniejszych władców już nie interesowało chwalenie się rodziną tylko chwalenie się armią i fortyfikacjami. Kazmir też nie prezentował się wspaniale. Był umięśniony i wysoki to prawda lecz przez jego twarz przechodziło wiele blizn. Dodatkowo nosił przepaskę na lewe oko po Bitwie o Bród Macieja Drajana. -Psia krew gdzie on jest? - powiedział do siebie Kazmir Siedział, czekał a poselstwo nie nadchodziło. -To kolejne sztuczki tych przeklętych Ulla. Wiedziałem, że warto było zwołać ten pogrom a teraz wiem, że warto zrobić to jeszcze raz - rzekł Kazmir zdenerwowanym tonem -Wasz czas się skończy, Dzieci Odchłani. Przyszedł czas na Krucjate! - mówiąc to zerwał się z tronu i szybkim krokiem udał się do garnizonu. Rano znaleziono ciało posłańca z ranami kłutymi. A nie doszłoby do tego gdyby król wydał pieniądze na straż miejską... ... W suchym powietrzu rozbrzmiewała tradycyjna, żałobna muzyka, grana na skrzypcach, na każdym pogrzebie w Górzystych Księstwach. Paru grabarzy niosło trumnę z ciałem Santisa zawiniętym w jedwabny materiał, nasączony w łatwopalnym płynem. Z tyłu szła rodzina zmarłego, ojciec, wuj i siostra oraz arcyheb. Za nimi szła Rada i zaproszona część arystokracji. Szi przez charakterystyczne polany Serancji by dojść do cmentarza. Zwyczajem było tworzenie cmentarzy z dala od miasta, by droga od Domu dla Dusz do dołka była na tyle długa, by uczestniczy dobrze zapamiętali to wydarzenie. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, na całe szczęście już doszli do cmentarza. Veruno popatrzył na okoliczne groby. "Francon Resurro, Witelo Warro. To najlepsze miejsce dla niego." - przeszło mu przez myśl - "Jedynie Dewrano tu nie pasuje..." - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać gdy już wrócimy do Serancji. - wyrwał go z zamyślenie głos brata - Mam przypuszczenia kto zabił Santisa. Arcyheb rozpoczął swoją przemowę, mówił jak zawsze o długości życia, o Trzech, nie dało się tego słuchać. W końcu odszedł od wykopanego wcześniej dołka i dopuścił grabarzy do działania. Ci włożyli trumnę do środka i podpalili zawinięte w jedwab zwłoki. Wedle tradycji goście nie mogli opuścić miejsca pogrzebania przed postawieniem tablicy z imieniem i nazwiskiem denata oraz datą urodzin i śmierci, a to można było dopiero zrobić po spaleniu się zwłok. Czekali około 30 minut na zakończenie ognia. W tym czasie mieli milczeć. W końcu, gdy z zawartości dołu został tylko popiół, całość zasypywali ziemią, a na samym końcu stawiali płytę. Od tego momentu pochód wracał do miasta. ... - Mówiłeś, że wiesz, kto zabił Santisa... - Tak, usiądź. Maktyr wskazał bratu ręką bogato zdobiony fotel. Pokój był duży, była to Sala Kominkowa. Służyła Księciu do przyjmowania gości prywatnie. Jak sama nazwa mówiła, znajdował się tam kominek, który był akurat w tym momencie jedynym źródłem światła. Wszystkie świeczki były zgaszone, przez co nie było widać dalszej części wystroju. Były tam obrazy przedstawiające dogmatyków, hebów, postacie legendarne. Największy obraz wisiał nad paleniskiem, przedstawiał Francona Założyciela zabijającego dzika, by potem wybudować w tym miejscu Bernanę. Przed arcydziełem, w nikłym świetle ognia stały dwa bogato zdobione fotele, których ramiona były wysadzane onyksem, i stolik z wymalowanymi na zielonych okręgach inskrypcjami w języku ferskim. - Więc? - zaczął Veruno - Moi ludzie dowiedzieli się trochę o okolicznościach śmierci Santisa. Został zabity w czasie obchodu. Zabiło go dwóch sługusów, w trakcie, gdy miał zasztyletować tego heba, wiesz pewnie o którego mi chodzi. Kapłan również włączył się do morderstwa. Wszyscy trzej siedzą w lochach. Podejrzewam, że za tym wszystkim stoi Terro. Redoro też w tym był, ale nie miał zbyt ważnej roli, na własną rękę powiedział Pogłosie o testamencie... - Skąd nie wiesz, czy to był Querro? Zależy mu na naszych kopalniach, zawsze chciał się do nas dobrać. - Nie, to nie jego metody. Nigdy nie działał skrycie, ma wielką armię, lubi ją wykorzystywać. Na razie to tylko podejrzenia, ale trzeba brać pod uwagę, że to Terro chce nas zabić. Co do spisku, to wiemy, że taki istnieje, być może nawet od dawna. Terro chodził blisko Dewrano, nie zadowoliła go zmiana na tronie. Poniekąd zdradził go Redoro. Terro zwołał spotkanie z nim i innymi w Deronie. - Z jakimi innymi? - spytał się Maktyra - Długo by wymieniać... Greno, Lakian. Z Rady to Remii, Warro. I hebowie: Derr i Tarlono. Spisek jest już zaawansowany. Musimy go zdusić. Ponadto możliwe jest, że Terro kontaktował się z Darrą. Po ślubie z Meroną Daronia miała nas obalić. - Mości Maktyrze! Ambasador Eusebio prosiłby o rozmowę w sprawie pożyczki dla Deliwii. Salę Kominkową rozjaśniło światło z zewnątrz. Drzwi otworzył jeden ze sługusów na dworze. - Są tak biedni, że Retofo powiesi się kiedy będzie musiał to spłacić. No dobrze, pójdę się z nim rozmówić. - zwrócił się do brata - Zostań tu, będę jeszcze kontynuować. Maktyr wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Veruna samego z własnymi myślami. "Ilu jeszcze chce mi wbić nóż w plecy? Dwóch z Rady, nie wiadomo ile urzędników i hebów. Możliwe, że Francon Darra chce się zbliżyć do mnie przez Meronę i mnie obalić. Jedyny pozytyw to, że pozbyłem się testamentu." Nagle Książę poczuł ucisk na szyi. Zaczął się dusić, sięgnął palcami do gardła. Poczuł stalowy drut, trzymany przez zabójcę, który krył się w mrokach. Świece nie były zapalone, to go zgubiło. Veruno chciał wstać, ale garota go przyciskała do fotela. Krztusił się, tracił oddech. Szamotał się, ale śmierć i tak do niego przyszła. "To był Maktyr" - To było ostatnie co mu przeszło przez myśl. ... Kira się obudziła. Mimowolnie drgnęła, bo zauważyła Achri'tę patrzącą na nią swoimi nie-oczami. Strasznie zmarzła, bo ognisko, które rozpaliła zgasło. -Co się stało - spytała. Ostatnie co pamiętała to to, że medytowała na wieży i czekała aż Achri skończy jeść tego maga. Pamiętała, że znalazła tam całkiem spory mieszek cennych kamieni. -Wróciłyśmy z Wyspy Wron. Były na szczycie tej góry, gdzie wcześniej zasnęła. Obok niej leżał worek rubinów. -To miejsce mogło być w innym wymiarze - stwierdziła Córka Otchłani, zauważywszy, że Kira się zastanawia. Po czym bez słowa wstała i zaczęła schodzić ze szczytu góry. Kira zebrała rzeczy i poszła za nią. ... Pogłosie była trochę rozgoryczona. Nagle okazało się, że jej testamentu nigdzie nie ma. Tak długo czekała na poznanie woli swojego przyjaciela... Teraz siedzieli na obrzeżach miasta i zastanawiali się, co robić. Z niczym, zupełnie niczym. Nie mieli już wyraźnego celu. Spierali się, gdzie teraz się udać. Tak naprawdę, to nie mieli dokąd... Dlatego właśnie wolała nieco oddalić się od grupy, bo nie miała co powiedzieć. Musiała się zastanowić. Jednak coś szybko wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. - Hej.- Usłyszała znajomy głos.- Pogłosie, to ja.- Po tych słowach elfka zakaszlała. Spojrzała na bok. Niedaleko niej, wśród drzew stała Feurer. Ale jakże zmieniona...! Już nie sprawiała wrażenia dumnej i stanowczej elfki. Oparta na prowizorycznym kosturze uginała się pod ciężarem własnego ciała, jak stary żebrak. W jej głosie słychać było smutek i drżenie. - Feurer, dobrze, że do nas wróciliście.- Powiedziała Pogłosie, podchodząc.- Mamy mały problem. Ale... rety, ty też chyba jakiś masz. Co z tobą jest? - Czuję tylko zimno, w mych myślach górują smutek i strach. Jestem nieustannie wyczerpana, wciąż przeszywa mnie ból po ranie. Pogłosie, zostałam przeklęta. - Do diaska... Przez kogo?! Niebiosa? Co takiego uczyniłaś? Właśnie, gdzie Ragnar i reszta waszej grupy? - Opowiem wam wszystko, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli się najpierw zbierzemy... Krótko po tym z lasu dobiegły odgłosy dwóch osiłków przebijających się przez chaszcze. Z tego samego kierunku co Feurer wyszli też Ragnar i Ceratopi. Czwórka wróciła do pozostałej grupy Pogłosia. Od razu zaczęły się rozmowy. Fubuki odetchnął z ulgą, że znów towarzyszy mu Feurer... W końcu to ona go zaciągnęła na tą wyprawę. Kilion, Dirion, Derwen, Fubuki, Pogłosie, Ragnar, Feurer i Ceartopi znów tworzyli grupę. Ale dziwili się, że zabrakło jakże szlachetnego Rakusa. Jednak przez krótki czas nie można było ustalić, kto będzie opowiadał; w końcu Feurer sama zdecydowała, że pomimo osłabienia opowie o ich czynach. Mówiła dość długo, pomimo kaszlu i drżącego głosu. Opowiedziała o łowach na smoka, o starciu Rakusa z wilkołakiem, o ich zniknięciu. Jednak moment swojego przeklęcia opisała zwięźle i lakonicznie. - Ta lalka i jej pomagierka uciekły, zapewne myśląc, że nie żyję. Popełniły tym samym błąd. Wyczuwam, skąd przychodzą złe siły, które mnie nękają. Możemy je znaleźć... I zmusić do zdjęcia złego czaru. - Nie lepiej było by poszukać Rakusa?- Spytał Dirion.- Może on by zdołał to zrobić. - Zgadzam się, Rakussss jest nam niezbędny.- Dodał Ceratopi, dobrze wiedząc, co odpowie Feurer. - Nie może być.- Odparła Feurer, żęrząc cicho.- Nie mamy żadnej poszlaki, gdzie jest. Nie dam rady go wytropić, ani tym bardziej go szukać. Ta myśl o zdjęciu klątwy sama w sobie jest drobnym lekarstwem... Muszę to zrobić. Trzeba znaleźć tą babę i ten wytwór demonów. Albo sczeznę... I to wolniej niż myślicie. Zresztą widać po was, że nie wiecie, co ze sobą robić. No właśnie, czemu...? ... Księżyc był już wysoko na niebie, gdy Kira zeskoczyła z boczącego się konia i stanęła przed ciężkimi drzwiami opuszczonej katedry. Ustąpiły bez najmniejszego dźwięku. Czarodziejka i Achri'ta prawie natychmiast spojrzały na potężny, ziejący gorącym, pomarańczowym światłem krater w środku świątyni. - Dwa dni, najdalej trzy - stwierdziła demonica. Usłyszały nagły, potężny i głęboki krzyk. Krzyk, próbujący gniewem zamaskować przerażenie. - Kiro! - Rakus przyskoczył do niej wyskakując zza kolumny. Przycisnął ją za gardło do ściany - Gdzie te magiczne relikwia, które mi obiecałaś?! - Potrzebuję czasu! - wykrztusiła, sama nie wiedząc czemu tak ostro zareagowała. Przecież ostatnio był taki miły, znaczy próbował być, pomyślała. Spanikowałam, przecież równie dobrze mogę kazać Achri rozerwać go na strzępy.... - Ja nie mam czasu... - powiedział, wyraźnie łagodząc uścisk. Boi się, pomyślała Córka Otchłani, która nawet nie drgnęła na widok ataku Rakusa. Kira odepchnęła go niedelikatnie. I wpadła na pomysł. - Rakusie, weź Achri'tę do Hoshebiti i jedźcie na północ, aż traficie na wielki, ponury cmentarz. Za trzy dni wy i mój oddział nieumarłych, który powinniście tam znaleźć macie czekać na mnie na przełęczy prowadzącej do głównej bramy Bara-Shur. ... Może i dobrze zrobiłam, wysyłając ich na śmierć, pomyślała Kira, przygotowując się na przyjście Szarży Cienia. Pozbędę się i tego mrocznego zmartwienia, i nie będę musiała marnować czasu na szukanie tych artefaktów. A nieumarli, zaalarmowani przybyciem nieproszonych gości spróbują mnie namierzyć i służyć mi dalej. Wspaniale. A co jeśli oni jednak ich tu przyprowadzą i nie zginą? No cóż, przynajmniej dostanę kolejne dwie głowy do oddania w walce, podczas której ja zabiorę co mam zabrać i ucieknę z Bara-Shur. Oni będą za mnie umierać, podczas gdy mi nic się nie stanie. Wspaniale. ... - Jesteśmy gdzieś tu. - Anro wskazał palcem na mapie południowo-wschodnie tereny Kankaro - A Rakus powinien znajdować się tu, w Bara-Shur. - Czyli znowu Bara-Shur? - zapytał Dirion - A co z Vix? Ją też musimy znaleźć i to jak najszybciej. - Nie mamy o niej żadnych informacji, może się teraz znajdować wszędzie. - odpowiedział Anro - Po za tym możliwe, że Rakus, albo jakiś mag z Bara-Shur będzie znać jakiś sposób na odczynienie klątwy. - Tak, to najlepsza... opcja. - potwierdziła widocznie słabnącym głosem Feurer. - Nie wiadomo czy to miasto nadal istnieje. - włączyła się Pogłosie - Możliwe, że walki pomiędzy Kankaro i Kyonu zniszczyły Bara-Shur i jego mieszkańców. Nie wiemy też, jak wojna mogła wpłynąć na Rakusa. - Jeśli nie żyje, dowiemy się tego dopiero, gdy zobaczymy jego truchło. Musimy być jednak dobrej myśli. ... - Habaner już jest nasz... - Może wkrótce nie być nasz. - Meria Brasi spokojnym głosem ostrzegł księcia Maktyra. - Lord dowódca nie żyje, a unię zawarliśmy z nim, nie z Habanerem. - Nie martw się, mam tam już swoich ludzi. Daronia też jest praktycznie nasza, książę Hiob boi się nas, a ślub Merony z Darrą daje nam swoisty immunitet i pomoc z ich strony. Deliwia nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na przebieg wojny z Bernaną, sądzę, że sami się nam poddadzą... - Jakiej wojny? - To oczywiste. - Maktyr odwrócił wzrok od mapy i stosu listów leżących na niej i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do swojego hetmana. - Zajęliśmy, nieformalnie oczywiście trzy państwa. Querro boi się nas, aczkolwiek myśli, że nas pokona. - Jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Sami mają dobrą armię, gdy wybuchnie wojna przyjdą im z pomocą równie dobrzy wojownicy z Karmaru. Nasze wojska są nieporównywalnie gorsze od tych z Bernany. - Jako hetman powinieneś zadbać o to byśmy byli zawsze gotowi do wojny. - książę przemawiał teraz głosem wypranym z uczuć, którym miał w zwyczaju mówić, gdy był poirytowany. - Wybacz mi, książę... - Nie podlizuj się. Potrzebuję armii a nie kolejnego pochlebcy. Dostałeś już o de mnie czterdzieści tysięcy jeleni, zrób z nich użytek. - Tak... - zaczął Brasi - Kupię parę najemników z Milvii. Może nie są tak dobrzy jak ci z Bernany czy Karmaru, ale mam pieniądze na parę tysięcy. Podejrzewam, że na jednego żołnierza od Querro będzie przypadać dwóch, może nawet trzech moich. - Maktyr milczał przez chwilę. - Możesz już odejść. Hetman pokłonił się i wyszedł z pokoju księcia. Maktyr usiadł przy swoim biurku, schował listy i inne papiery do szuflady i zaczął rozważać różne scenariusze przyszłej wojny. ... Główna ulica Bara-Shur niczym już nie przypominała tej z przed paru tygodni. Zamiast równej, wyłożonej granitem drogi znajdował się tam teraz jeden, wielki krater, w którym leżały trupy ludzi, getherów i ulla. Duża część budynków dosłownie wyparowała. Nie wiadomo czy właściciele sami je przeteleportowali czy zostały zniszczone. Jedynym nienaruszonym budynkiem była Gildia Magów, z której balkonów na najwyższym piętrze wyglądali magowie. -Masz tu swoją neutralność - zaczął jeden, wyraźnie starszy -Datrean ile razy mam ci powtarzać nie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy - odparł drugi -W sytuacji takiej jak ta zastanawiam się dlaczego wygrałeś wybory - rzekł Datrean -Wygrałem, ponieważ planowałem wyrwanie miasta z ziemi. Ale ktoś, nie wiem kto się nie zgodził - sarkastycznie odrzekł drugi -Andre nie bądź głupi. To było oczywiste, że ten pomysł nie przejdzie. -Datreanie przypominam ci, że to ja jestem Najwyższym Arcymagiem i domagam się szacunku. -Szacunek? Domagasz? Arcymag? Zostaliśmy tylko my i Solvar! Nad czym chcesz sprawować piecze co? Andre zamilkł. Zdawał sobie sprawie z obecnej sytuacji, lecz uważał, że da rade jakoś temu zaradzić. -Jest jeszcze Rakus - powiedział niemalże szeptem -Ten zdrajca? - oburzył się Datrean - Zaliczasz go jeszcze do naszego grona? Andre uznał, że lepiej nie rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni i wedle wszelkich zasad etykiety wrócił do swojego biura. Informacje od edytorów. Miałem tego dosyć! Grupy zjednoczone. Pora ruszać do katedry. Niech się dzieje.- Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 08:11, paź 18, 2015 (UTC) Wow, jednak coś zrobiłem, i w sumie niedużo czasu minęło od kiedy ostatnio coś pisałem :v nie opisujmy spotkania Rakusa i Achri z nieumarłymi, niech tylko przyjadą tam za te trzy dni. ~ja 'Jestem! -' MetallicafunKategoria:Podróż do Nikąd Kategoria:Wspólne opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania pisane prozą